criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pablo Sount
Pablo Sount is one of the characters in PetersCorporal's fangame. Profile Pablo is the son of an armory shop owner in Townville, and due to his deep interest in firearms and other weapons, he took over the shop and started designing his own handguns. Profiles known from cases: *He uses Thayst wheels, uses golden rings, practices shooting, is left-handed, drinks wine, drinks lemonade, can cook, uses hands sanitizer, and his foot measure is 10. *He does not wear glasses, does not have knowledge in physics, and doesn't have skinning skills. *During the events of Decease Behind The Trees, he had a cold. *During the events of Swimming Dead, he wore black clothes. *During the events of Purchase A Murder, he had a stubble. *During the events of A Cake To Die For, he had a cold. Role in cases *'Decease Behind The Trees, Case #3 in Townville:' Pablo became a part of Jacqueline Ramos' murder investigation when the team found his DNA in a shotgun, the murder weapon. He said that he worked in an armory, so it clearly made sense as long as the shotgun came from his shop. He mentioned too that the armory had been shoplifted recently and that they did not have surveillance cameras. He was one of the main suspects in the case but eventually he was proven innocent when the true killer was arrested. *'Swimming Dead, Case #10 in Townville:' Pablo was flagged as a murder suspect one more time for the murder of his young girlfriend, Victoria Findfold, with whom he lived in the gated community Northwest Winds. He didn't become a suspect for that, but in fact for the fact that his fingerprints were on the murder bullet. He explained it by saying that he must have sold it in his father's armory, though he had been the one who had bought them. He was interrogated again about Victoria's affair with Jeffer Ubber, her best friend's boyfriend. He said he knew about it and that he hated Jeffer. He was a strong suspect; nevertheless, the killer was in fact Victoria's best friend and Jeffer's girlfriend, Holly Etrusk. The bullets Pablo had bought were in fact for her as they were friends. The murder had taken place due to an argument which started as a fight between Pablo and Jeffer. *'Purchase A Murder, Case #19 in Townville:' A woman called Juliet Aiken called the police to say that she'd heard a gunshot right across her house. The player and Evan Day went there to realize that it was in fact a murder with Yale Williams (president of Green Year Parade's jury) and the murder scene was the Sount armory. He said that his father (Ignace Sount) and him were going to sign a contract with Yale to participate in the parade. Pablo also asked the team to help him with his father who was in a deep state of shock and they also found out that Juliet was Pablo's girlfriend and they'd broken out very recently because Pablo was obsessed with Green Year Parade. Pablo's problems got worse after his father was arrested for Yale's murder. However, he didn't get mad at the police because he knew that the one who had followed a wrong course of action was Ignace. He asked the next day for help to find two revolvers which he couldn't find and thanked the team after they gave it back to him. See also *Purchase A Murder (case/dialogues) *A Cake to Die for (case/dialogues) Category:Townville content